Sam lo sabe
by wrongdeductions
Summary: Sam lo sabe, la camarera lo sabe, Todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso bobby lo sabía, todos menos Dean. Destiel.


_Este fic participa en el Reto "OTP" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers_

Pareja: Destiel.

Supernatural no me pertenec, es de sus respectivos autore.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sam lo sabe**

* * *

.

.

Dean está sobre el pasto, su pecho sube y baja forzadamente lento e intenta detener el sangrado de la larga herida en un costado de su torso con los dedos y una tela ensangrentada.

Sam rompió un trozo de su camisa para intentar detener el sangrado pero no funcionó muy bien, hay mucha sangre.

Este esta arrodillado justo a su lado-al lado opuesto de la herida-, preocupado.

"Vamos Sammy esto es tonto... acabar así" ríe sin gracia, sus ojos repentinamente húmedos.

"Si me dejaras llevarte a algún lado, podría cargarte o algo, encontrar a alguien en el camino" Sam se pasa las manos por el Cabello, sus dedos tiemblan.

"Apuesto a que si intento pararme mis intestinos saldrán por este agujero, no podemos hacer nada, cualquier civilización o persona esta a varias millas... solo relájate" Dice Dean tocando la mano de Sam con su mano libre como queriendo reconfortarlo. Parece resignado, lo que hace hervir la sangre de Sam.

"Prométeme una cosa... " se ve tan pálido, tan acabado.

"No Dean, no lo digas, No vas a morir aquí" lo interrumpe, sabe lo que le va a decir y lo que significa. Sabe que no puede prometerlo.

Siente los ojos calientes y como su pecho duele, aprieta los dientes, Dean no puede morir así, a dado tanto y a ganado tan poco... la vida es injusta con ellos.

Dios es tan injusto.

"Sabes en realidad creo que..." el mayor de los Winchester no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el sonido del batir de alas se escuchó, Sam sintió su corazón detenerse. ¡por fin!

"Llegas un poco tarde Cas" dice Dean con tono burlón que se ve afectado por una tos repentina.

Y ahí esta él, el Ángel que se denomina guardián de los Winchester -aun que Sam piensa que eso es más sobre Dean que otra cosa-, parado a un par de metros de ellos con su gabardina ondeando.

"Me disculpo, problemas en el cielo" dice y parece caerse por un momento pero recupera la compostura.

Ninguno de los hermanos dice nada, saben que Cas hizo todo lo que pudo para ir con ellos.

El Ángel camina hacia Dean y se arrodilla en el pasto - al mismo tiempo que Sam se para-, del lado donde tiene la herida, y el rubio quita la mano sintiendo como una ajena se pone sobre el lugar, un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento le recorre el cuerpo, Cada vez le es más fácil respirar.

Al poco tiempo se siente casi totalmente curado.

Cas y Dean se miran en silencio, los dedos del cazador rozando la mano libre del Ángel en un gesto más inconsciente que el anterior hacia Sam.

Sam los mira y ya un poco mas tranquilo no puede evitar notar que hay algo en la mirada de Castiel, la forma en que sus ojos están fijos en Dean, el modo en que brillan, y se da cuenta de que Cas aun tiene la mano en la piel descubierta del costado de su hermano, innecesariamente, esta ya ni siquiera brilla.

Dean parece no darse cuenta.

Después de unos segundos más el Ángel retira la mano lentamente, pasando levemente los dedos por la piel expuesta.

Cuando todos se paran Sam aprieta fuertemente los brazos alrededor de Dean.

"Gracias" susurra Sam a Cas.

"Me alegra haber sido de ayuda" dice y se va como llegó, en un aleteo.

Después de ese día una idea comienza a flotar en la mente de Sam.

Su vida es tan complicada como lo puede ser la vida de un ser humano e incluso más, por eso a veces se le olvidan las inseguridades comunes, los detalles mundanos, por eso no había notado al Elefante en la habitación, por así decirlo. El grande y gordo elefante rosa en la habitación.

Los Winchester se encuentran comiendo algo en un restaurante de paso "Es el mejor lugar para comer una hamburguesa, en todo el condado, le dieron cinco estrellas Sam, CINCO" había dicho Dean.

"¡Oh dios esto es el cielo!" decía entre pequeños ruiditos de satisfacción, parte gemido, parte regocijo.

"¿Quieres que te deje un momento a solas con eso?" se burla Sam y Dean frunce el seño.

"Muy gracioso perra" dice.

"Imbécil" responde.

El cielo y el infierno han estado tranquilos por bastante tiempo, y nadie sabe valorar tanto eso como los Winchester, sus hombros han estado menos tensos que en años.

Dean aun tiene pesadillas sobre su estadía en el infierno, cree que Sam no lo sabe. Cruzaran ese puente cuando lleguen a el.

De repente Castiel aparece sentado en uno de los dos extremos libres del cuadrado que era la mesa con mantel azul marino, Sam y Dean como siempre colocados uno frente al otro.

"Hola Sam, Dean"

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días Cas, ¿que te trae con los pecadores?" habla Dean.

"Solo quería ver como estaban, es lo que hacen los... amigos, ¿no?" parece inseguro, esta haciendo algo a lo que no esta acostumbrado, Sam a veces se pregunta que tipo de convivencia tendrán en el cielo, no una muy animada eso es seguro.

"Claro Cas, habla con nosotros, ¿Cómo te a tratado la vida?"

"Yo no e 'tratado' con esa tal 'vida' de la que hablas" dice Castiel serio y Dean suelta una risa limpia.

Sam comenzó a creer hace poco en que Castiel algunas veces se hacía el que no comprendía cierta expresión solo para hacer reír a Dean.

"Me refería a como te a ido, si todo esta bien" aclaro el mayor de los Winchester.

"El cielo a estado tranquilo"

Sam rueda los ojos.

Ahí van de nuevo, piensa Sam.

Dean habla, sus ojos viajando de los de Cas a sus labios cada tanto y lo mismo con Castiel, ambos están un poco encorvados en sus sillas, como si inconscientemente quisieran estar más cerca, sus voces haciéndose mas graves y sus pupilas dilatándose.

A veces se pregunta si Dean a notado que ya no se acuesta con chicas como antes, casualmente desde que llegó Castiel.

La camarera a la que antes Dean había llamado "hermosura" parece ahora ya no llamarle la atención cuando pasa de nuevo por ahí.

Castiel se revelo por él, mato por él, se convirtió en el líder de un ejercito y lo dejo por él, a hecho tanto por él, cosas que ni siquiera ellos saben, y Dean con su eterna lealtad incluso cuando toda la evidencia estaba en su contra, Cuando le dejo pasar cosas que puede que ni siquiera a Sam le perdonaría; traición, intento de asesinato, errores enormes que Dean parece haber perdonado hace mucho.

Como no lo notó antes.

Un día cuando Bobby aun vivía y estaban tratando con la posible traición de Castiel este dijo algo que ahora tiene mas sentido.

"Es que no lo entiendo Bobby, Dean simplemente no quiere aceptarlo" dijo cansado, por su hermano, por la situación.

"Hijo, el corazón a veces nos ciega" le respondió él.

Ahora entendía perfectamente esas palabras.

Bobby lo sabía.

La camarera vuelve a pasar mirando a Dean, levanta los hombros y suspira susurrando un "que desperdicio" por lo bajo.

La camarera sabe.

Un día Castiel le hace una llamada por teléfono a Sam para preguntarle acerca de un caso y en ese momento Dean salió de la ducha.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Castiel"responde y parece que la cara del mayor se ilumina.

"Dile que hola"

"Dean dice hola" pasa el mensaje.

"Hola Dean" y la sonrisa del Ángel es audible.

Y Sam lo sabe.

Luego de mucho tiempo de abstinencia Dean se tiró a una camarera y después de eso Castiel no apareció por mas que Dean le llamaba.

pero apareció cuando Sam lo llamó, casualmente Dean no se encontraba en el lugar.

"Hola Sam, ¿Para que me has llamado?"

"Yo y Dean tenemos este problema con..." y Castiel frunce el seño al mencionar al rubio."¿Qué pasa Cas?"

"Nada"

"No creo que no este pasando nada, ¿Por qué no apareces cuando Dean te llama?¿Están peleados?"

"Yo y Dean al parecer tenemos un conflicto de 'intereses'" dice Castiel y Sam puede imaginarse el problema.

Bobby lo sabía, la camarera lo sabe, Sam lo sabe, al parecer solo falta que Dean lo sepa.

Hasta que al parecer lo sabe.

Era de noche y el menor de los Winchester escuchó algo estrellarse contra el piso del búnker, se medio puso los tenis y corrió hacia la cocina, el lugar de donde había venido el ruido.

la luz estaba apagada así que la encendió.

En cuanto levanto el interruptor se escucho un batir de alas.

"¿Dean?" preguntó.

El mayor tardó un poco en contestar, su rostro estaba rojo y su vista perdida en algún lado, había un plato estrellado en el piso con lo que parecía ser el resto de un trozo de tarta.

"¿Pasa algo Dean?"

"No...Nada es, es solo que estoy más dormido que despierto y se me calló el plato" dijo agachándose para recoger los trozos de cerámica.

"Oh, bueno"

Una leve sonrisa amenazaba por salir de los labios de Dean mientras tomaba un pedazo de plato y eso fue suficiente para que Sam entendiera la situación.

Quien diría que Castiel tendría que dar el primer paso para que Dean se diera cuenta.

Su hermano aveces es taaaan lento.

.

.

* * *

Mi OTP en definitiva es este par de chicos, me encanta su dinamica, su "profundo laso". Explicar todo el por que amo tanto a esta pareja haría esta nota muy larga por lo que solo diré que la amo con la intensidad de mil soles y que son mis perfectamente inperfectos bebes.

Gracias por leer ^^

By Wrongdeductions


End file.
